


Closer

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cabin, Hope, One Step Closer, break in, note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve and his team finally identify Danny's kidnapper as a man named Phillip Johnson. They go to his house in hopes of finding Danny but they arrive at an empty house. However, they don't leave empty-handed because they found Danny's note. Now they're one step closer to finding them.
Series: One-Sided [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Kudos: 20





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Steve’s POV:   
“Steve!” Kono yelled as she ran into my office, “We finally have a name and an address! Phillip Johnson.” 

“Why did it take so long?” I asked as I got up and ran with her to my truck. 

“The house he’s staying in is his mothers. She has a different last name and we didn’t make the connection until we saw his picture in the newspaper,” she explained as we climbed in the truck while Chin and Lou got in another car. 

“Why was he in the newspaper?” I asked. 

“He had an article written about his mother’s death. The author of the article put a picture of the two of them in the newspaper,” she answered as I put on the siren and raced to the house. 

I turned the siren off once we got close to the house so we wouldn’t cause Phillip to freak out if they were in the house. 

I motioned for Chin and Lou to take the back and I entered the house once I knew they were ready to go. We cleared the house just as fast as we entered it. No one. Damn. 

“Steve! In here!” Lou called out from upstairs. 

I ran upstairs and found him in the bathroom just off of the master bedroom. 

“Look,” he said as he pointed at the tub. 

I glanced in and saw the floor of the tub covered in shaving cream and a handwritten note. 

“They moved up to a family cabin,” Lou said. 

“Good job Danny,” I said, “Let’s find this cabin.” 

“On it,” Kono said as she pulled her phone out.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is crazy short but I thought you should know what they're were doing before I continued with Phillip and Danny. I hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
